Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o
is a Japanese adult visual novel produced by Giga, originally released on March 31, 2006. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2 in 2007 and the PlayStation Portable in 2009 came with additional content although the adult content was removed. A TV anime adaptation was made in 2007 under the title . Gameplay ''Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o's gameplay requires minimal interaction on the player's part as much of the time that is spent on the game is for reading the text that is displayed at the bottom of the screen. The displayed text represents either the thoughts of the characters or the dialogue between the characters. As the story progresses, decision points will appear on the screen where the player can choose which heroine or heroines they wish to talk to. Depending on what choices the player makes, the plot will progress in a certain direction. There are six different routes in total. To view all six of these plot lines, the player will have to replay the game several times and make different choices in order to get the different endings. The game is split into three, a prologue in the beginning and two other parts. The first part is split between two acts, spring and summer. Based on what a particular heroine feels for the protagonist, the game will proceed towards a heroine's particular route in the second part at the end of the summer. Plot Setting Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o takes place in a fictional island called located slightly south of Honshū in Japan. Little island from the mainland to the south. Hoshino Wataru hero on the hill of the island (spanning the stars) in the Uno Tooru our school. With the decline of industry on the island, but while the number of students was decreasing with each passing year. Residence in a renovated old school building on a hill on the island and another. Even fewer residents with decreasing student currently living in such a situation was only the hero and heroines. Also involve transfer student came to the dormitory at this time why such a fuss and we had a fun day and while at times in opposition to each other .... Character ; : (anime) :The main character of the story. He is a childhood friend with Umi Hayama. He cares about everybody that is in Tsugumi Dormitory. He tries to help everybody that is depressed. Every episode begins with him reminiscing about his days in the dormitory and reminiscing about his relationships with each of the girls as well as their pasts(in order Rinna, Miya, Shizu, Umi, Saeri and Naoko). He used to live with his grandparents. During the early episodes, Wataru lied to his grandparents that he is living in the boys dorm at the Tsugumi dormitory, but Wataru was the only person that was in the boys dorm so the school revoked the boys dormitory last year. Now the girls dorm is where everyone can live (including guys) that is from Takamidsuka senior high school. His grandparents later on figure out that Wataru lies to them. ; : (PC/PSP), Kōrogi Satomi (anime/PS2) :A second year transfer student. Wataru Hoshino meets her at Takashi's bar while he's drunk. They chat and then leave. The next morning, Wataru awakes to find her asleep in his room wearing only bra and panties. She wakes, he tells her he can't remember a thing from the night before, she slaps him and leaps from his second-story window. :She officially enters his school, joining his class and dorm the next day. She acts sullen and obstinate to both students and faculty. She skips the welcome party that the other dorm residents arrange for her, telling them that she doesn't want to make friends and face the pain of parting with them in only a years' time. Wataru shouts to her his vow to that he will force her to become friends with them. :Takashi informs Wataru that he and Rinna first met in his bar. Realizing that Rinna's general aloofness emanates from his having forgotten about her, he challenges her to compete with him in the upcoming school marathon to settle the matter. If he wins, she will participate in dorm meals, and if she wins, he will leave the dorm. :Wataru arrives at the marathon exhausted due to a sabotage, but takes a shortcut during the run and arrives first at the finish line. Rinna welcomes the excuse to join the group and joins them in another welcome party that reboots her introduction. ; : (PC/PSP), Morisawa Fumi (anime/PS2) :A second year student just like Wataru. She is Wataru's childhood friend. She is good at cooking and is the one that cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the people that lives in the Tsugumi Dormitory. She has a secret crush for Wataru ever since they were kids, but he seems not to notice. need to relax a lot. :When Umi was a child, she was very shy. She lost her mother when she was little. She doesn't like to be alone and she always sticks with Wataru when they were little. She goes almost everywhere with Wataru. Some people dislike Umi and her father for special reasons. ; : (PC/PSP), Orikasa Ai (anime/PS2) :A third years student who gets high marks. She is the student council president at Takamidsuka senior high school; She seems a excellent and friendly person when she is with teachers and students, but it's all put on. She enjoys teasing the boarders of Tsugumi dorm. She is like a big sister and she is more reliable than Saeri. ; : (PC/PSP), Nakata Junko (anime/PS2) :A new student who is a granddaughter of previous chairman of the board of directors of Takamidsuka senior high school and owner the Tsugumi dorm; She is the acting chairman and the owner the dorm temporarily. She is a girl brought up with tender care in Rokujo family that is the founder of Demizugawa Heavy Industry, But her fate was changed after she met Wataru at Tsugumi dorm on last New Year's Day. She is clumsy in everything she does. Has a Habit of counting her steps on the stairway to their dormitory as seen in Rinna's Arc ; : (PC/PSP), Hitomi (anime/PS2) :A new student who is bashful in front of strangers. Her parents left her and she seldom showed her feelings when Wataru met her at first; Saeri stood for her and she began to live on the Tsugumi dorm, and she gradually shows her feeling. She is quiet and small, but she is a good athlete. ; : (PC/PSP), MARIO (anime/PS2) :A Japanese-language theacher, the homeroom theacher of the class 2-A, the housemaster of the Tsugumi dorm and the adviser of student principal. She is called Sae-chan like a friends by her students. She has a sense of rivalry for Naoko because Naoko is more reliable than Saeri. ; : (PC/PSP), Kaori Nazuka (anime/PS2) :A second year student transferred a day earlier than Rinna to Takamidsuka high school. She talks fast, has sunny disposition and was frank with classmate soon. She often approaches Wataru, but he refuses to deal with her. ; : (PSP) :A second year student who declared her love to Wataru suddenly. Although Wataru remembers almost all person in the island, he cound not remember her name because she is a poor presence. She apears in the videogame of the PSP version. Story The people of Minami-sakōjima Island, isolated far from Honshū Japan, were worrying over how to deal with depopulation. The key industry of this island is the aerospace industry owned by the Demizugawa Heavy Industry. Nevertheless Demizugawa Heavy Industry decided to close down the factories and laboratories on Minami-sakōjima Island. Takamidsuka senior high school is the only high school on Minami-sakōjima Island. This school has a dormitory named "Tsugumi Dormitory", which was remodeled from a former schoolhouse. There's a collusive relationship between the principal of Takamidsuka senior high school and a resort development company "Rinchu Real-estate". Together they contrive to demolish the Tsugumi Dormitory and build a huge resort hotel on the lot. The principal hopes to tie into Rinchu Real-estate's interests. As a result he decided to stand for the Mayoralty of Minami-sakōjima Town. The principal declares that he will close down the Tsugumi Dormitory if the number of boarders falls below five. Currently there are five boarders in this dormitory: Umi, Naoko, Miyaho, Shizu and Wataru. Next spring, Naoko will enter a University far from the island. Umi, Rinna, Miyaho and Shizu (Their fathers are engineers in Demizugawa) will move from Minami-sakōjima Island as well. Therefore Tsugumi Dormitory will be closed down and the boarders of Tsugumi Dormitory are destined to separate from each other. Together they spend community life as the last boarders of Tsugumi Dormitory. A transfer student Rinna enters the Tsugumi Dormitory. She behaves disobediently in the school and the dormitory. She hates other boarders welcoming her. Wataru continues trying to welcome Rinna to the Tsugumi Dormitory. One day, Wataru noticed that Rinna is an excellent long-distance runner. The series consists of 13 episodes with the first 12 centering on the background of each of the 6 female characters, with each one of them being the "title characters" of those episodes (in order: Rinna, Miya, Shizu, Umi, Saeri and Naoko) While the 13th episode centers on the characters preparing to leave their dormitory Development Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o's scenarios were written by Fumiaki Maruto and Kikakuya. The art was provided by Nekonyan. Release history Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o's limited edition was first released on March 31, 2006 while the regular edition followed on June 23, 2006. The limited edition came with a two-disc soundtrack while preorders of the game came with a special drama CD. The PlayStation 2 port, Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o: Melody of the Sun and Sea, was released on May 31, 2007. The PlayStation 2 port included additions and corrections by Kikakuya to the scenarios, changes to the CG and game system, and new short stories that are introduced after a particular route has been cleared. The PlayStation Portable port, , was released on June 25, 2009. Music Melody of the Sun and Sea included two new theme songs. was sung by Kaori and written by Chiyomaru Shikura and was sung by Ayane and composed by Narucho. The anime adaptation's opening theme, , was also sung by Kaori and the ending theme, , was sung by Ayumi Murata. Theme songs (Game) ;Opening Theme: :"allegretto -Sora to Kimi-" by KOTOKO ;Opening Theme 2 (PlayStation 2): :"Chiisana Brilliant" by KAORI ;Opening Theme 2 (PlayStation Portable): :"Tsumasaki Movin'on" by Megu Sakuragawa ;Ending Theme: :"Sayonara no Kawari ni" by Tugumi Ryou Ryouseikai Gasshoudan ;Insert Theme: :"Pieces" by Miwa Oosaki ;Insert Theme 2 (PlayStation2): :"Taiyou to Umi no Melody" by Ayane ;Insert Theme 2 (PlayStation Portable): :"Tenohira no Rakuen" by Annabel Theme songs (Anime) ;Opening Theme: :"Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo" by KAORI ;Ending Theme: :"Aozora no Fantasia" by Ayumi Murata ;Insert Theme (episode 13): :"Sayonara no Kawari ni" by Tugumi Ryou Ryouseikai Gasshoudan Reception Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o was awarded the Bishōjo Game Award gold prize in the scenario, theme song, romance, and user approval categories in addition to the grand prize in 2006. References External links *Game official website *Anime official website *PlayStation 2 port official website *PlayStation Portable port official website * Category:2006 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Romance video games Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:この青空に約束を― zh:青空下的約定